Armaan Griffin
Armaan Griffin is Nigel Griffin 's older twin brother,Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin 's son, Ridhwan Griffin 's younger brother,childhhod friend to Jasmin Hale and Abbas Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki .He is an Ice-Make and a Sword Magic Mage,as well as a member of Fairy Tail Guild .Armaan along with Nigel are the child prodigies of their guild. |- valign="top" | style=""|'Education' | style="width:15em;"| } |- valign="top" | style=""|'Alias' | style="width:15em;"| Ar-kun(by Nuryn Kuroki ) Ar-chan (by Soraka Hale ) Nii-san(by Nigel Griffin ) |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style=""|Magic |- valign="top" | style=""|'Magic' | style="width:15em;"| Ice-Make Sword Magic |} Appearance Armaan is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair.The front part of his hair is pulled back.But after the timeskip he let his front hair go down. Personality Armaan is short-tempered and strong-willed.He like the sound and feeling of nature.Armaan likes astronomy,often observing the sky,reads and researches about astronomy.Armaan dislikes being called short and milk.If someone were to call him small or even mention small it would cause him to violently lose control of his emotions and lash out both verbally and physically.Because of this he is often teased by Nuryn. As commented by both his childhood friends Abbas Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki ,he is extremely smart for his age and acts very cold/hostile to adults he is unfimiliar with.Armaan strongly dislikes his twin brother Nigel Griffin not because of sibling rivalry but because he insulted Nuryn for being weird.At one point of Armaan's life,a dear childhood friend of his who is Soraka Hale passed away.Soraka's death changed Armaan,he became emo.But after Nuryn's arm was cut off when she was protecting Armaan,he awoken from his break down and started living normaly again as well as smiling more. Since he was a child Armaan would often look up to Abbas for advice and see each other as brothers,a much closer relationship than Armaan has with his own twin brother Nigel. History Armaan and his younger twin brother Nigel Griffin were born to Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin on December 12,12 years after their older brother Ridhwan Griffin was born.The 2 Griffin Brothers joined Fairy Tail Guild at the age of 5. His parents Wataru and Shun'ō were childhood friends with John Hale , Hinagiku Hale , Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki their children Jasmin Hale , Soraka Hale , Abbas Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki were childhood friends with Armaan and Nigel.When Armaan and Nigel were younger,they were always followed by large men,sometimes they asked The Griffin Brothers question.Although one day when their older brother Ridhwan visited these men they stopped following Armaan and Nigel but Ridhwan had to move away. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ice-Make :Armaan is able to create living and non-living objects with Ice-Make. Sword Magic :Armaan mainly uses 2 katanas: Fuyu Ryu:A white/blue katana possed by a spirit named Fuyu Ryu,Fuyu Ryu is able to control ice and snow.A dragon(Which is Fuyu Ryu) comes out of the katana and freezes as well as traping everything in a blanket of snow by Armaan's comand.By doing this if the enemy is trapped too long in the snow,he/she can die.Also the snow can take away the enemy's breath,allowing them to suffercate in the snow.As for the ice,spears can come out and stab the enemy. Kuro Tsuki: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Armaan has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Armaan is masterful at swordsmanship,due to using Sword Magic . Waiter:Since Nuryn works at a cafe,Armaan helps her sometimes.From working at a cafe,Armaan has a handy side such as doing almost all the housework. Equipment Relationships Nigel Griffin Armaan and Nigel are twin brothers,Armaan being the older one and Nigel being the younger one.When they were younger,their relationship was much more friendlier.The 2 Griffin brothers often played with each other and competed with each other.But all of this ended when their parents were murdered.After Nigel saw no change in his brother's personality,he would fight his twin brother for not visitting their grave often and ask why his personality didn't change.Now they argue often about the best way to go about things,considering each other as enemies and are more hostile with each other. They still consider each other as rivals,but more violent now.Despite their current relationship,Nigel does show respect for Armaan such as addressing him as Nii-san,but he revealed his respect to a childhood friend of their's Nuryn Kuroki .Also they are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. Nuryn Kuroki Armaan and Nuryn grew with each other,they've known each other since childhood and consider each other as family.Despite their fights,Armaan and Nuryn fight more with their siblings.They can understand each other more than anyone else,after experiencing the death of their parents at a very young age.Armaan became extremely protective of Nuryn after she was almost raped during one of their jobs.After Soraka Hale passed away,Armaan became very emo.During Soraka's funeral,Nuryn was the first to comfort Armaan.After Nuryn's arm was cut off when she was protecting Armaan,he awoken from his break down and started living normaly again as well as smiling more. Trivia Armaan's character and attacks are based from Toshiro Hitsugaya of Bleach. In Arabic,Armaan means hope. Quotes Gallery 300780 1886201414909 1837630962 1278358 773699154 n.jpg|Armaan in his uniform Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Smillingflower Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage